


一封信

by 7infinity



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7infinity/pseuds/7infinity
Summary: 忍足侑士给十年后的自己写了一封信。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	一封信

**Author's Note:**

> 与友人玩笑之作，2019年中国高考作文题，全国卷一。有夹带私货。Bad End.

忍足侑士君：

你好，希望当你打开这封信的时候还能记起它的来由。

他们要求我回顾过去，放眼来日，说起来这其实不难。在我动笔写到这里的时候，好几件往事都已经像被压进狭小衣柜里的棉被一样，迫不及待地要从笔尖里挤出来了。但这封信里我并不想谈这些攸关社会生活的所谓大事，前半生我花费在那上面的时间已经足够多了，而写信是私密的倾诉，理所当然地应该写一些只与我自己有关的事情。

婴儿发出第一声啼哭，幼童开始第一场模仿，在父母以外的人眼中几乎是平平无奇的，甚至连当事人自己都难以意识到究竟发生了什么。就像我把那副过大的平光镜架上鼻梁时，也全然想不到日后同眼镜的不解之缘。我难以确认自己的思维何时出现，但仍清楚地记得思想萌发的那一瞬间，属于我自己的思想，理想，志向，随便怎么说，就是那么一回事。那是步入中学前的事情。那时起直至我进入冰帝求学时，国内的矛盾局面也尚未完全爆发，暗流已经悄悄地在四处不安涌动。我悄悄地把集会时私下制作的传单、刊物带进学校。没有人会仔细调查我，毕竟我是那一届最优秀的学生之一。

另一位“之一”，你一定像我一样，牢牢地把他的名字镌刻在心里。希望你打开这封信时，仍然记得他的金发柔软地散在墨绿色枕巾上的样子。迹部景吾，我们从入学起就认识了，源于一场不那么重要的竞赛，我们像每一部歌颂友情的作品里一样惺惺相惜，彼此吸引。尽管日常关系看似忽远忽近，但我怀疑整个世界上都不会有第二个他这样的人。迹部景吾的双眼几乎是为我而生，那双蓝色的眼珠能轻而易举刺破我双眼前的玻璃屏障，游隼般叨出我的心思。迹部不常做这事，唯一一次不凑巧在十六岁，我想你也记得，他看到我在楼上望着他出神，当晚就骗开我的室友，我们在窄小的宿舍床上折腾了几个小时，两个人都比吱呀作响的床架还要疲惫。但那晚的月色实在很美，我有了一轮独映在蓝色湖面里的月亮，后日品尝过的所有幸运和胜利都不及那一个晚上的甘醇。

我和迹部一样年轻，我们理所应当地都拥有勃勃的野心和壮美的理想，但它们是截然相反的。这是一封私人信件，所以我仍然坚持不提及那些和权力、争斗有关的事情。我和迹部各自有合适的去处，有对立的效力对象，要争取各自的荣光，这都是理所应当的。

同样理所应当的，半年前，我目送他离去。金发最终的归宿不是我的枕巾，是溅上了暗红色的结块的尘埃。我想阅读着这封信的你说不定已经忘记那个场景，因为此刻在我的记忆里，连迹部的脸都已经变得十分模糊。我有时不得不依靠入学时的合影来回忆他的形象。

他们提醒我我应当开始下一个部分：展望。而我的理想实际上已经实现了，后来者或许比我更适合后续的事业。我还没满十九岁，就已经堂而皇之地使用事业这个词了，实在有点狂妄——这要怪迹部。

他们说已经足够了，我在写没必要的东西，好吧，我要停笔了，希望这封信能按期送到你的手上，三十五岁的你——（笔迹中断）

————————————  
看守者提着倒在地上那人苍白的脚腕，穿过长长的走廊拖到室外，等待铁皮车将这堆死肉拉走。他低头看了一眼混杂在泥土尘埃里的蓝色乱发，用说不上是怜悯还是嫌恶的眼神。  
他退回室内，把那扇由学校的雕花大门改作的铁门紧紧地关了起来。


End file.
